Captive
by shawtymanesbabe
Summary: Riley was kidnapped by Jason McCann. she was his Captive. but Riley wasn't the only thing being held Captive...
1. Chapter 1

Riley's POV

I walked into Starbuck and glanced around looking for my friends. I spotted them at the corner table and walked over to join them. MATT: "Riley, its about time you got here we almost started planning the party with out you" I flashed him a grin ME: "sorry Matty I have a life too ya know" he rolled his eyes and returned my grin then handed me a caramel frappe ME: "thanks Matty" ASHLEY: "so what should we decide on first. We already have an invite list." MATT: "party games" Ashley and I both nodded in agreement ASHLEY: "and I already know a perfect one. Its called suck and blow" I choked on my frappe making me cough loudly ME: "what!" MATT: "well aren't you the little perv. Its not as bad as you think. You sit in a circle and pass a card from one person to the next only using your lips. You suck to hold the card then blow it to the next person." I glared at them ME: "you could have told me that before ya know" they giggled ASHLEY: "we know" the door opened and a guy walked into star bucks. He looked oddly familiar. He was tall and muscular. He had golden brown eyes and light brown hair that was messy but still looked perfectly put together. His lips were a perfect rosebud pink. He was wearing jeans a black v neck t-shirt and bright green supras. ME: "damn id like to play suck and blow with him" Ashley snickered and the guy turned to look at me like he had heard me. He winked and I felt a blush heat my cheeks. Damn he was so hot. Matt's cell went off and he sighed. MATT: "damn we have to go. Can you come over tonight so we can finish planning?" I nodded and they left. I felt someone staring at me and turned to see Mr. hottie himself walking towards me GUY: "is this seat taken?" he gestured towards the seat beside me. I smiled at him coyly ME: "it is now" he gave me a sexy grin revealing his perfect white teeth. he pulled out the chair sat down. He took a sip of his drink then, looking directly at me, he licked the remnants of the drink off his lips. So he was a tease. Well two can pay that game. I crossed my legs making my miniskirt inch up and making sure my leg brushed the side of his thigh as I did so. He smirked at me and I took a slow sip of my drink. I leaned forward and placed my hand on the top of his thigh. ME: "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself I'm Riley, and you are?" he sent me another sexy smile GUY: "the names McCann. Jason McCann" then it dawned on me. I know where I know him from. I had seen him on the news last night. The guy sitting in front of me was Jason McCann mass bomber. He smiled at me and I felt like I was going to pass out. JASON: "I'm really sorry about this. I'm going to hate having to hurt you since your so pretty." suddenly two guys in black ski masks busted in the door with guns. I turned back to look at Jason and was met with the barrel of a gun JASON: "give us all the money or I kill the girl" the barista shoved all of the money at him. The last thing I remember is the butt of the gun colliding with my skull.

Jason's POV

I watched as the realization of who I was dawn on her. Her pretty little mouth formed into an "o" as the shock took over her. God the things I wanted to do with that mouth. She looked over as Johnson and Alex burst in the door and I took the opportunity to take out my gun and point it at her. She turned back around and almost fainted when she saw the gun pointed directly at her face. ME: "give up all the money or I kill the girl" the barista gave me all the money but I didn't want to take any chances. I whacked the gun into the side of her head, catching her before she hit the ground. God she really was sexy. I flung her over my shoulder and ran out of the Starbucks behind Johnson and Alex. I slung her into the maroon van then jumped in myself slamming the door shut behind me. Alex shot me a grin from the front seat ALEX: "I see we have us a captive. Good work Jason." I grinned at him and looked down at Riley who was still unconscious in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley's POV

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my head. My eyelids fluttered open and I surveyed my surroundings. I was lying on a dirty mattress in the middle of an otherwise empty room. Where the hell was I? I slowly began to remember what happened. Holy hell I had been kidnapped. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I looked down to find my hands and ankles bound with thick rope. Crap. The stinging in my head made my eyes water and I lifted my bound hands to feel my head. I jerked away wincing in pain as soon as my fingers came in contact with the huge bump on the side of my head. I looked down my fingers to find them covered in blood. I began to get queasy and dizzy. I looked away from my fingers, and closed my eyes trying to wish all of this away. I heard footsteps nearing the door to the room and pretend to be asleep. The door swung open with a whoosh and I hear the sound of at least two people enter the room. GUY: "she's still out cold. Man Jase how hard did you hit her?" JASON: "not hard enough to kill her. I think" GUY: "you think? So what should we do with her?" Jason snickered JASON: "I can think of a few things" the other guy laughed as well and I gulped terrified. Hell I hope they didn't hear me. The room became silent and I felt Jason walk closer and lean over me. I could feel his lips inches away from my ear and I fought the urge to scream. JASON: "I know you're awake" crap he had heard me. I gulped again and slowly opened my eyes to look at him. He smiled down at me evilly. JASON: "hey there sleeping beauty I have something for you" he stood up straight and kicked me in the side as hard as he could. I heard the sound of my ribs breaking as his steel toe boot came in contact with my side. I let out a scream and curled up into a fetal position in agony. JASON: "never try to deceive me again! Is that clear?" I nodded and he walked off. Before leaving he turned back to look at me on the floor. He grinned at me evilly JASON: "don't go anywhere. Oh wait you can't!" he let out a cruel laugh and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. I heard the lock on the door click letting me know I was trapped. I lay in a fetal position and tried to let the pain pass. It didn't pass completely but it did lessen a little so I could somewhat breath. I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up using my forearms. I rolled back over so I was sitting up. Now I could fully see the room I was being held captive in. the walls were covered in a dirty floral wallpaper that I imagine was actually once pretty. Now it had yellowed from age and was peeling off the walls in some places. The floor was covered in filthy damaged wood flooring. The room was dark other than one tiny lamp that sat in one corner. There were no windows and only one door, which was locked. Looks like there was no escaping. I sighed and before I could stop them ragged sobs began to rack my body. Tears flowed from my eyes endlessly making my head sting and the pain in my ribs increase. Before long I was unable to breath and gasping for every ounce of air I could get. I heard the door swing open again and bang against the wall with a thud. JASON: "what the fuck is the problem in he.. Aww shit" in an instant Jason was at my side kneeling beside me. He reached out and pressed his fingers against my ribcage. I screeched in pain and jerked away. Jason grabbed my shoulder and held me still JASON: "stay still im feeling for broken ribs" I tried my best to hold still while he pressed on my chest but I could do nothing to stop the screams that followed my ragged breaths. JASON: "shit you have two broken ribs" well hell you kicked me hard enough. Jason took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him JASON: "I want you to listen to me. Stop crying and focus on controlling your breathing. If you don't get your breathing under control you're going to suffocate." I nodded and willed my tears to stop. I closed my eyes and tried to return my breaths to normal. JASON: "that's right just like that" his hand rubbed slow circles into my back and he stroked my hair. What the hell? First he kidnapped me now he's comforting me? This guy has serious mental problems. After a few minutes of concentration my ragged painful gasps had turned into slow controlled breathing and the pain in my chest had lessened significantly. Jason smiled at me JASON: "see that's much better isn't it" I gave a slow nod but couldn't force myself to smile back. Jason stood up and headed for the door JASON: "ill be right back try not to freak out while im gone" once he had left the room I drew my knees up close to my body, wincing at the pain, and buried my head between my knees. I tried to not think about being trapped here or never seeing my family and friends again. Jason reentered the room with a glass of water, a pill, and an ace bandage in his hands. He dropped to a seated position beside me on the mattress and held the pill in front of my mouth between his thumb and forefinger. JASON: "open up" I shook my head vigorously and he glared at me JASON: "alright fine don't take it and be in miserable pain." I looked down at my knees and Jason sighed JASON: "its only a vicoden I swear. And only enough to ease the pain." I forced myself not to laugh. Did he honestly think I was going to trust him. The ropes on my arms cut into my wrist and I shifted trying to loosen them. When I did a sharp pain shot through my chest like a bullet. I looked up at Jason JASON: "see it would help. Besides your going to want something to lessen the pain when I wrap your ribs and stitch up your head wound later. Damn him. I opened my mouth and he slid the pill onto my tongue and held the glass of water to my lips. I took a sip and swallowed the pill. Jason smiled at me JASON: "good girl" he sat up on his knees and reached into his left pocket. I began to panic when I saw the silver gleam of a knife in his hand. He heard by breath become shallow and he looked at me JASON: "don't freak out im only going to cut the ropes off of you" I steadied my breathing and he leaned behind me. I held by breath as he slid the knife between my wrists. I heard a snap and my hands came free from their bindings. He did the same with my feet and I reached down to rub my sore ankles. JASON: "here let me help" his hands replaced mine on my ankles and he slowly massaged the blood back into them. He then did the same with my wrists as I watched him confused. ME: "why are you helping me?" it was the first time I had spoken in god knows how long and my voice cracked dryly. JASON: "good question" ME: "then why don't you answer it" I felt a sharp sting as his palm collided with my cheek. JASON: "don't ever talk to me like that" ME: "Im sorry" JASON: "I don't have to answer anything I don't want to. How's your pain" I twisted a little and noticed that the pain was almost bearable ME: "better" he nodded JASON: "okay time to wrap your ribs" he reached out and grasped the edge of my shirt in his hands. I jerked away instantly. JASON: "geez don't be so jumpy. I have to take your shirt off in order to wrap your ribs" I didn't like this one bit but I didn't fight him as he removed my shirt, scared he would hit me again. His gaze traveled over my torso and he licked his lips. I muttered "creep" under my breath JASON: "what was that?" ME: "nothing" JASON: "that's what I thought. now your going to have to stay still so the bones stay in place." I cringed as he reached out and trailed a finger over the spot where my ribs were broken. JASON: "I don't think I completely broke them they only seem to be cracked so they should heal in a few days." he saw the look of utter disgust on my face as his fingers stroked my skin and he rolled his eyes JASON: "don't freak out again Riley im not going to try anything on you…yet" he smirked at me and I felt like I was going to vomit. I held as still as I could while he wrapped the ace bandage around my torso tightly. Once he was done I lowered my arms noticing that it was a lot easier to breath. Jason noted the relief in my face JASON: "much better huh?" I nodded ME: "yeah…thanks" Jason smiled at me, some of the evilness gone from the smile this time JASON: "no problem. Now I don't think your head needs stitches. Medical glue will probably work." he reached into his pocket and took out a tiny tube of what looked like crazy glue. He held the flesh of the gash together and put a thin layer of the glue on it. I winced as he blew on the glue helping it to dry. He let go of the flesh and leaned back JASON: "that should do it." he got up and walked to the door JASON: "Alex and Johnson are on the way with food and some clothes for you. Ill be back up here when they arrive. Try and behave" he winked at me and left the room locking the door behind him. I sighed and returned to my fetal position. How was I going tog get out of this mess?

Jason's POV

I closed the door and locked it behind me, slipping the key into my pocket. I walked down the stairs and into the living room, flopping onto the couch and flicking on the TV. I turned on the news to make sure the police still had a dead end on the case. NEWSREPORTER: " the parents of Riley Anderson are still searching for her. There are no knew leads so far the Riley's whereabouts. All the police know is she was taken by seventeen year old Jason McCann and his accomplices Alex McCann and Johnson Rivers" our pictures flashed onto the screen. Damn that's a good picture of me. NEWSREPORTER: "if you have any leads please call the Las Vegas police. Now a message from Riley's mother" a woman who looked to be about thirty five came on the screen. Her face was tear stained and she was holding a picture of Riley RILEYSMOM: "please if you know where my daughter is call the cops. If the people who took my daughter are watching this please bring her back. Im willing to give you whatever you want. And riley baby if your watching this we love you so much and we're gonna find you" I flicked off the TV and laughed. Good luck with that lady. Johnson and Alex came in carrying a duffle bag and groceries. ALEX: "hey man we got her some clothes and we got some food." I nodded and walked over grabbing a bag of Doritos out of one of the bags JHONSON: "we did a little research on you little captive" I smiled ME: "tell me what you know"


	3. Chapter 3

Riley's POV

Jason came into the room holding a large bag of Doritos. My stomach groaned and Jason smirked JASON: "sounds like someone's hungry" I nodded and he paced the room circling the mattress. JASON: " Riley Starr Anderson. Seventeen years old birthday June 30, 1994. Parents are Derek and Abigail Anderson. A virgin" he sent me a smirk when he said that. JASON: "not for long" I gulped and he laughed JASON: "favorite color is purple. In all honors classes and excepted early into Cambridge." ME: "how the hell do you know that stuff?" he smiled at me evilly JASON: "oh I know a lot about you Riley but it would be stupid of me to disclose my sources." he sat beside me on the mattress and waved the Doritos bag in my face. My stomach growled. He smiled at me innocently JASON: "want a chip?" I nodded and reached out to get a chip. He snatched the bag away. JASON: "I don't think so if you want a chip then you have to give me something I want." ME: "what do you want?" I was scared to know the answer. He leaned close to whisper in my ear JASON: "oh I want a lot" he leaned away JASON: "but a kiss will do for now" god I really don't want to kiss this creep. He saw the contemplation in my eyes JASON: "either give me what I want or starve" I sighed and leaned closer to him pecking him lightly on the lips. He shook his head JASON: "you call that a kiss? That was pathetic" ME: "you only said I had to kiss you not that I had to kiss you right" I regretted saying it as soon as the words left my lips. Me and my big mouth. I watched as anger filled his eyes. JASON: "you need to be taught a lesson." before I knew it he was on top of me pinning me to the mattress. He held my hands above my head and leaned closer. He trailed kisses along my neck and I cringed. He found my sweet spot and began to suck on it lightly. God this boy has the lips of an angle. No what the fuck am I thinking. He kidnapped me. But the way he was sucking on my neck made me want to moan. He bit down lightly and before I could stop it a moan escaped my lips. He took it as an open window and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I tried to pull away but I was trapped. His tongue explored my mouth and he bit down on my bottom lip sucking on it. No matter how hard I tried the moans kept coming and I felt him smiling into the kiss. His hands released my wrists and began to roam over my body stopping to rest on my hips, massaging them with his thumbs. My hands were now free and I could try to push him off. The problem was I didn't want to. Instead of pushing him away my arms wrapped around his neck and my hands went into his hair. It was just as silky as it looked. I pulled him closer and shoved my tongue against his, our tongues battling for dominance. Pretty soon I felt my insides start to tingle. Holy hell there was no way my KIDNAPPER was turning me on! But he was. Suddenly Jason stopped and got up and walked to the door. JASON: "that is how you kiss" he winked at me and tossed me the bag of Doritos. JASON: "hope you enjoy those chips as much as you enjoyed that kiss. Oh and I think you have something on your neck" he laughed and shut the door, once again locking it. I brought my hand up to my neck and winced in pain. Great I had a freaking hickey. I glanced down at the bag of Doritos at my side and without a second thought I dove my hand into them and shoved a few into my mouth. What the hell I had earned it.

Jason's POV

I bounced down the stairs with a huge smile on my face. Damn that girl was a good kisser. I didn't expect her to get that into it I mean after all I did kidnap her. I walked into the kitchen and Alex came up and gave me a pat on the back ALEX: "did you have fun?" I smirked at him ME: " I have no idea what you're talking about" he laughed ALEX: " man we heard her moaning all the way down here" I sent him a smirk ME: "what can I say all the girls love me" I started to dougie and Alex rolled his eyes ALEX: " whatever man" I smiled and threw a dish rag at him ME: "you're just jealous"

Riley's POV

By the time Justin came back I had eaten the entire bag of Doritos. He came in the room and smiled at me. JASON: "hey. I brought you a coke" he bounced over and sat down beside me on the mattress ME: "thanks" he handed me the coke and I cracked it open taking a long sip. Jason stared at his feet and his thumbs drummed out a rhythm against his knees. I took a breath. In the long hours I had spent alone since my kidnapping I had hatched a plan to help me escape. And it was time to initiate the first part. I sighed hoping this went as planned. I scooted closer to Jason and he looked over at me. She shrugged and looked back at the ground ME: "Jason" he looked back up at me JASON: "yeah?" ME: "can I ask you a question?" he gave me a tiny half smile JASON: "you just did didn't you?" I smiled at him ME: "okay then can I ask you two questions?" he hesitated before nodding ME: "were you always… like this?" he sighed and kept his gaze on his feet JASON: "always a monster?" it was more of a statement than I question so I just waited for him to go on JASON: "no I wasn't always a monster. I use to be just a normal kid" I knew I was pushing it but I had to follow through with my plan or I was never gonna get out of here. I reached over and took his hand in my lacing our fingers together ME: "what happened" he chewed on his bottom lip hesitantly JASON: " I guess I can tell you, its not like your gonna tell anyone. And besides I did kidnap you so I think I owe you something." he sighed JASON: "its not a happy story" I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand ME: "I don't expect it to be" he looked over to the wall not wanting to make eye contact with me JASON: "when I was twelve my parents died. It was just and Alex for a while but then a man named Dave adopted up. Dave was part of an anti-govermentalist group and I didn't take long before me and Alex got drug into it. We lived with Dave for four years. Then one day Dave got arrested for driving without a license. Alex got super mad and wanted to get revenge. He didn't think Dave had done anything wrong. Alex convinced me to buy an airplane. It turns out he used the airplane to bomb a police funeral. I knew it was wrong and I didn't wasn't to help him kill people but he's my brother. And he's all I have left." Jason broke off tears choking him. I hugged him but he pulled away JASON: "Alex taught me how to make bombs. Turns out im good at it" he gave a little laugh JASON: "being evil it a dangerous thing. Once you start its like it consumes you and you cant stop. There's no turning back no matter how much you want to." tears filled his eyes once again but this time they spilled over and ran down his cheeks. He let me pull him into my arms this time. I pulled him close and stroked his hair. I felt his arms wind around my waist. ME: "I don't think you're a bad person Jason. I just think you made some bad choices. There's always time to change Jason" he pulled away and wiped his eyes. The cruel hard expression returned at he got up JASON: "not for me" he walked to the door and pulled it open. JASON: "mention any of this to Alex or Johnson and you're dead." I nodded JASON: "ill bring you up some clothes later" he left slamming the door behind him. I waited for the click of the lock that had mow become an all to familiar sound. The lock clicked shut and I heard Jason's footsteps retreating. I sighed and laid down on the mattress. Of all the possibilities I had considered when sculpting my plan I never expected what had happened to happen. I never expected to feel sorry for Jason. And I defiantly never expected care for him. I sighed and closed my eyes. I never expected to get kidnapped either. But that happened too.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley's POV

A few hours later Jason returned with some clothes for me. JASON: "im guessing you want to take a shower" I nodded JASON: "fine but im staying in the bathroom with you so you cant try any funny business" he saw the look on my face and sighed running his fingers through his hair. JASON: "I don't know why im saying this but im not gonna try anything riley, I promise. I don't know what's up with me I usually would have raped you by now" I gulped and fear rushed through me. If he usually raped people by now it meant he actually raped people, and that eventually he would rape me too. I must have looked like I was about to cry because he came over, plopped down on the mattress, and pulled me into his arms. When I struggled to get away he released me. JASON: "riley I was kidding." ME: "that was probably the worst joke I've ever heard." Jason gave a little laugh. JASON: "yeah I know. But ive never raped anyone and I don't plan on starting anytime soon. Im not a complete monster." I hugged him back ME: "I know that" he turned to look at me JASON: "do you" his voice was soft and distant. I nodded. He leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of my lips. When I didn't respond he let out a huff and got up off the mattress. He picked up the clothes he had tossed me earlier and headed for the door. JASON: "are you coming or not" I held back a gasp. He sounded like he was holding back tears. Without a second thought I got up off the mattress and walked over to him. I put my hands on either side of his face and stoop up on my tiptoes to kiss him. He just stood there for a second not really sure what to do. Then , with a gentleness I didn't expect, he kissed me back. The kiss was short but it was filled with an emotion that neither of us could explain, or cared to. I pulled away and gave him a small smile. He looked down at me and his soft pink lips pulled up at the corners in a half smile. JASON: "you want to go take a shower now or should we kiss some more 'cause im game for either one." I laughed and he winked at me, his deep brown eyes shinning with laughter. ME: "lets go with the shower I smell horrid" just to prove my point I sniffed my shoulder and made a face. ME: "ugh not very attractive" he chuckled quietly JASON: "you're already attractive enough, trust me" _I do. the thought shocked me. He was my kidnapper why should I ever trust him. I sighed. For some odd reason I did trust him. I think his craziness is rubbing off on me. he took my hand and I followed him out of the room. It was the first time I had been out of the tiny room and my eyes wandered over the house curiously. Surprisingly it looked almost as bad as the room they were keeping me in. he led me down the hall and into a bedroom. JASON: "this is my room. it's the only room with a bathroom upstairs." I gazed around the room that was only a little bigger than mine. There was a queen sized bed in the middle and clothes shoved carelessly into the closet. A flat screen TV sat atop a dresser. L walked into the bathroom behind him. The bathroom was a pale, faded blue. There were a few fresh towels on a shelf and a toothbrush at the sink. Bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and axe were lined up on the shower shelves. The shower glass was frosted up to neck level so I wouldn't have to worry about Jason seeing me. Jason handed me a bottle of dove soap ME: "where did you get this from?" JASON: "just don't ask trust me you don't want to know" I sighed ME: "Jason please tell me how you know what kind of soap I use?" Jason sighed and looked at the floor JASON: "Alex and Johnson didn't want to have to buy anything so they got some of your things from your house" my mouth fell open ME: "WHAT!" JASON: "don't worry they didn't harm anyone" wait if they went to my house then that means my house wasn't far away. the spark of hope in me slowly grew into a blazing flame. Now I was beyond determined to make sure my plan worked. JASON: "ill leave so you can get undressed and in the shower. Ill come back in when I hear the shower turn on. don't take long" he shot me a warning look before he turned and left, closing the door behind him. I sighed and sank to the tile floor. This has to work._

_Jason's POV_

_I let out a frustrated sigh and sank down onto my bed, burying my head into my pillow. How could I have been so stupid to tell her all that stuff. I had promised myself that I would never let anyone in, not even Alex, and I had almost let her in. hell I almost let her waltz right into my heart. I couldn't let that happen. No, form now on I had to either be cruel or emotionless towards her. No more caring. Besides since when did I ever care about anyone other than family anyway. But it was hard not to care for her. She was the picture of pure innocence and whenever I was around her I wanted to pull her into my arms and protect her forever. Funny since I was the one who had harmed her in the first place. I didn't want to care but when she looked at me with those big green eyes of hers I simply melted. I didn't help that she was beyond beautiful. Flowing blonde hair that felt like silk, pale green eyes, curves in all the right places, that baby soft pale as moonlight skin, and that mouth. God her mouth made me want to draw her into my arms and taste it. It was a perfect cupids bow shape, and pale pink. The fullness and poutiness of it made my insides turn to jell-o. and god when she smiled. I shook my head furiously. god I sound like a softy. I heard the shower turn on and got off the bed walking back into the bathroom. I put the toilet lid down and sat down on it watching her sexy figure move behind the frosted glass. I felt myself growing hard and I smirked. Well that's one way not to be a softy. _


	5. Chapter 5

Riley's POV

I shut off the shower and Jason stepped out of the bathroom so I could change. I quickly dried off with a towel and grabbed the clothes he had left me. ME: "you've' got to be kidding me" the clothes he had lest me weren't mine, well not all of them were mine anyway. He had left me a pair of my own underwear. Red lacey underwear. And one of his own signature v neck grey shirts. I sighed angrily and slipped on the shirt and underwear. the shirt came to my mid thigh, but it still left the most part of my long legs bare, and showed off a good bit of my cleavage. I flung open the door and glared at Jason. His eyes roamed over me and he gave a flirty cat call JASON: "I like the new outfit" I rolled my eyes and continued to glare ME: "shut up" Jason grinned at me evilly and I gulped. He started to creep towards me like a lion stalking a deer on the safari. I gulped nervously and started to back away only to hit the bedroom wall, trapped. JASON: "its not very smart to tell your kidnapper to shut up now is it?" I shook my head nervously as he inched closer and closer to me. JASON: "I think you need to be punished." fear tingled through me as he closed the distance between us, pressing his body against mine firmly. He smiled sexily and leaned closer, his lips just inches from mine. JASON: "*whispering* you're mine" his lips touched mine and heat raced through my body like a wildfire. He pulled me closer, his hands massaging into my hips. My arms went around his neck almost involuntarily, and my hands dived into his hair. He deepened the kiss, his tongue licking against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, granting him entrance, and his tongue lunged into my mouth battling with mine. I moaned as his hands traveled down to my thighs, rubbing against the fabric of his shirt. His hands slipped under my butt, squeezing lightly before lifting me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around him instantly and he walked towards the bed without breaking the kiss. He sat down on the bed and pulled me closer, making his crotch grind against me. I moaned as a tingling sensation shot through me. He smiled into my mouth and pulled away. JASON: "you like that baby?" before I could respond his lips attacked my neck with rough wet kisses. He found my sweet spot and began sucking on it gently. I couldn't stop myself from moaning his name. he smiled lightly and started to nibble at the flesh on my neck. ME: "god Jason that fells good" he grinned up at me sexily and began to nibble at the flesh below my ear. JASON: "I know you love it baby I can practically smell how aroused you are. Your skin smells of it" I blushed knowing he was right. I stopped sucking on my neck and pulled away to look at me. He smirked JASON: "I think that's punishment enough for one night" he picked me up off of his lap and set me on the bed beside him. He laid back on the bed and folded his arms behind his head. I sat there shocked. Was he not effected at all? Damn I need to do better if my plan was gonna work. I sighed and waited for the tingling fire to leave my body. After a few minutes I was almost back to normal. I turned to look at Jason and he laughed JASON: "you cooled down now?" I blushed and he pulled me down against him on the bed. My head was on his chest and his arms were around me, one of his hands playing with my hair. We laid like that for a few minutes before I shifted to look up at him. ME: "Jason" JASON: "yeah?" I took a deep breath ME: "can I sleep in here tonight its much more comfortable than the mattress in my room" he didn't answer so I continued ME: "and its much warmer in here and…" I trailed off stopping myself before I stuck my big foot in my mouth again. JASON: "and what?" ME: "its nothing really" he placed a finger under my chin and tilted it up forcing me to look at him JASON: "tell me" she soft expression in his eyes made my resolve melt away. I sighed and looked away, fumbling nervously with the edge of the shirt I was wearing. ME: "I feel safer with you near me" le laughed JASON: "well that's ironic" I blushed like crazy. Jason stroked a finger over my cheek JASON: "you look beautiful when you blush. Well you look beautiful all the time but more so when you blush." I could tell he was talking more to himself than to me. I smiled and Jason looked down at me, his hands still playing with my hair. JASON: "is there another reason?" he looked at me and raised one eyebrow. I shook my head and the eyebrow raised higher. JASON: "riley I know about the nightmares" I sighed. Jason pulled me closer to him and I snuggled into his chest. JASON: "I use to have them to. Sometimes, after a big bombing, I still have them." his voice was sad and I instantly had the urge to comfort him. He pulled me closer and placed a kiss into my hair. That's when it hit me like a ton of falling bricks. I was falling in love with Jason McCann.

Jason's POV

I held riley closer to me as she slept. I played with her hair, twisting the silky golden locks in between my fingers. She stirred in her sleep and whimpered. I rocked her gently and stroked her hair ME: "shhhh its alright I've got you" she settled back into peaceful sleep and I sighed. I don't know why the hell I was letting her in, letting her get closer. She was my captive god dammit. But something about her tugged at my heart strings. I though about our steamy make out session earlier and I felt my blood start to rush to my groin. God the way she kissed me back, moaning my name, was almost as if she wanted me. I laughed. She did want me. And I wanted her. But this want I felt for her was different than anything I had ever felt for any other girl. I didn't just want to sleep with her I wanted to spend time with her. I was slowly letting her worm her way into my heart. Why the hell else would I let her stay in my room just to sleep. I had to find a way to shut her out before this whole thing goes up in smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley's POV

I woke up in Jason's bed with the sunlight streaming through the window and onto my face. I stretched lightly and rolled out of the bed. I walked over to the window and drew back the shades. Rays of sun hit me forcing me to shield my eyes from their unrelenting brightness. I sighed as I looked out the window at the blue sky. It was something I hadn't seen in what felt like ages. Blue skies and sunlight, I missed them both dearly. JASON: "what the fuck are you doing?" he jerked me away from the window and slammed me against the wall. Terror filled the pit of my stomach ME: "I.. im.. Im sorry I was just.." he gripped the top of my arms hard enough to bruise JASON: "just want trying to get help?" he glared at me with fury filled eyes and I shook my head ME: "no! I was just looking at the sky" he laughed bitterly and squeezed my arms tighter. I winced in pain. JASON: "yeah like I believe that ME: "Jason I swear I was just looking at the sky. I haven't seen a blue sky in a long time and I just missed it." he must have noticed that there was sincerity mixed with the terror in my eyes because he slowly released his grip and backed away. Jason started to pace the room and I rubbed my arms trying to ease the pain. JASON: "im sorry I thought you were trying to get help" he walked back over to me and moved my hands away JASON: "here let me see" he slid up the sleeve of the shirt and ran his fingers over the spot where he had grabbed me. A light hand shaped bruise was already starting to form. He sighed and look away JASON: "im sorry" he walked over and sat on the bed looking at the floor. I walked over and sat beside him. After a few minutes of silence he spoke JASON: "Alex and Johnson just left so I figured I would take you downstairs and get you something to eat, but you have to be good" he finally looked up at me and I gave him a soft smile ME: "Jason why are you being so nice to me, and do Alex and Johnson know about it?" he shook his head JASON: "no Alex and Johnson don't know. Lets just say they like to be a little 'rougher' with their captives, but since I took you they decided to leave you to me. As to why im being nice to you." he paused and looked over at me reaching up to wrap a piece of my corn silk blonde hair around his finger. JASON: "I have no idea" he smiled and something in my heart stirred. ME: "that's become quiet a habit of yours hasn't it?" I looked towards his hand which still and a strand of my hair twisted around it?" he gave my hair a gentle tug before releasing it JASON: "yeah I guess it has" he took my hand in his and, lacing our fingers together, led me out of the bedroom and down he stairs to the kitchen. He lifted me up onto the kitchen counter and turned towards the refrigerator JASON: "so what do you want to eat?" I thought for a second ME: "do you have stuff to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich" he nodded and got out bread, peanut butter, and grape jelly. I laughed JASON: "what?" ME: "oh nothing I think its just funny how in normal situations I would be the one making YOU a sandwich" he laughed and handed me the sandwich. After I finished eating he took the plate and put it in the sink. JASON: "you wanna watch some cartoons" I nodded and he took my hand and led me to the living room. He grabbed the TV remote and sat down on the couch, pulling me into his lap. When he was so nice to me like this it was hard to remember he was my kidnapper. But I had to stay focused on the plan and push my feelings aside. He turned the tv to Spongebob and then wrapped his arms around me lightly. About ten minutes later Jason sighed. JASON: "Alex and Johnson should be getting back soon. I better get you back to your room so they don't beat my ass" I nodded sadly and he gave my hair a playful tug JASON: "hey no pouting you should be thankful I've been this nice to you" I sighed ME: "I know im sorry" we walked back up to my room and I walked inside. He sent me a look saying 'behave' before shutting the door and sadly… locking it. And I thought we were getting somewhere. I sighed and plopped down onto the mattress. For once I wasn't tired and my back didn't hurt. I thought about how I had stayed the night in Jason's arms. Weirdly I didn't have a nightmare while in the arms of my kidnapper! I knew why. _Because I was falling for him. _The thought echoed through me like a ghost, haunting every part of me. It must be the circumstances causing me to loose my mind. Because I know for a fact that no one in their right mind would ever develop feelings for their kidnapper. But what if their kidnapper had a soft side, a caring side. And eyes that made you melt into putty when they looked at you.

_Jason's POV_

_God damn I have to stop being so fucking nice to her! But I cant seem to shake this feeling I have. I felt bad for flipping out on her earlier and I remembered how the hand shaped bruises looked on her arms. I sighed frustrated and walked back down the stairs and my cell phone rung. It was Johnson ME: "yo Johnson what's up" JOHNSON: "Jason Alex is dead he's dead!" Johnson's sobs filled my ears ME: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" JOHNOSN: "the police shot him they thought we had the girl with us and they shot him!" ME: "no no NO! he cant be dead" JOHNSON: "im sorry Jason" I threw the phone at the wall watching as it shattered on impact. No he cant be dead! Alex is all I have left. I sank to my knees and sobbed. Its all riley's fault. They though she was with them and they shot him. She's gonna pay for this. I got up and raced up the stairs flinging her door open. She looked up with a shocked look on that pretty little face of hers. Oh yes she was going to pay. _

_Riley's POV_

_I heard someone coming up the stairs. And fast. I quickly prayed that Alex or Johnson hadn't found out about Jason being nice to me. Jason stormed into the room and I noticed almost instantly that the cruel face had returned. His eyes were filled with hatred and anger. ME: "Jason's what's wrong" he didn't answer he just stormed over to me and yanked my by my hair. JASON:" you're gonna pay you stupid little bitch" I wanted to ask him what the hell he was talking about but I didn't have the chance. He dragged me by my hair to his room and threw me onto the bathroom floor. He turned the water on in the tub and let it fill up. He grabbed me by my hair again and before I could react he forced my head into the ice cold water. The cold pierced my skin like needles and water filled my lungs. He held me under for a few seconds before yanking me back up. As I surfaced I gulped in air only to be shoved back under the water again. I inhaled a mouth full of the freezing water and it burned my nose and throat as I choked me. Jason repeated this about ten times. I felt like I was dying, like death was coming for me but it was taking its own sweet time. I could feel my lungs slowly filling up with the artic water and the burning in my chest was agonizing. I wanted to die but Jason didn't give me the chance. He finally plunged me into the water one last time before throwing me down onto the floor, my head smacked the tile as I hit. I coughed and spit up water, my lungs brining like someone had lit a fire inside of them. I gasped for air for what felt like eternity. Finally I regaind my breath and the hideous burning in my chest dulled. I wiped the soaking wet hair form my eyes with shaking hands. My entire body shook with terror. I swiped my hands over my eyes so that I could see. What I saw rocked me to the core. Jason was curled up into a ball in the corner of the bathroom crying like a baby. He rocked back and forth as heavy sobs racked his body JASON: "he's dead he's dean no he cant be dead Alex cant be gone" oh my god Alex is dead. I instantly felt pity for him and I crawled over to him taking him into my arms. I rocked back and forth with him and rubbed soothing circles into his back ME: "shhh shhh calm down Jason calm down. Its alright baby shhh" we sat there like that for hours. Him crying and me trying, and failing, to sooth and comfort him. After a while the sobs dissolved into tears and he buried his face into my neck. I wrapped im in a tight hug and held him JASON: "im so sorry. please don't leave me" I hugged him tighter and kissed his head. ME: "im not going anywhere" _


	7. Chapter 7

Riley's POV

I held Jason in my arms as he cried. I was shaking from the cold water but I ignored it. After what seemed like forever I head footsteps. JOHNSON: "Jason bro where are you?" ME: "in the bathroom" Johnson cane in and looked down at us on the floor. JOHNSON: "what the hell happened?" I sighed ME: "it's a long story. Can you help me get him to bed" after sending me another confused look he leaned down and helped me lift Jason off the floor. We carried him to his bed and I pulled his wet shirt off before pulling the covers up to his chin. Johnson grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the room. He shut the door and dragged me back to my room. He released my arm and crossed his over his chest JOHNSON: "now tell me what the hell happened." I sighed ME: "Jason came in and dragged me to the bathroom. He kept screaming at me and telling me that it was my fault. He started to drowned me in the bathtub. Then he just let me go and started crying. He said… he said Alex was…" I broke off as the memory of Jason crying on the bathroom floor came into my mind. Johnson choked back tears JOHNSON: "yes Alex is dead. The police shot him while he was getting supplies." tears fell down my face as I looked back down the hallway towards Jason's room. ME: "I have to go back I cant leave him alone like that" I started for the door but Johnson grabbed my arm. He flung me down onto the mattress and glared at me. JOHNSON: "what kind of fucking game are you trying to play." I looked up at him terrified ME: "I have no idea what you are talking about" Johnson's lips formed a tight line and I felt his fist come in contact with the flesh on the side of my face. I bit back a scream JOHNSON: "THE HELL YOU DO! You think I don't know what you're doing? You're trying to make him fall for you so you can escape" I held my cheek and glared back at him ME: "YOU'RE WRONG" he hit me again. He wasn't wrong but I couldn't let him see that. JOHNSON: "I don't have time for your shit. You wanna stay with Jason? Fine I don't give a fuck. But don't think your gonna get away with anything." he stormed out of the room and I got up slowly still holding my cheek. I walked back to Jason's room and crawled onto the bed beside him. He was still shaking. ME: "hey Jason" he pulled me into his arms and I curled into him. JASON: "im sorry" I looked into his eyes and stroked his still damp hair. ME: "I know" he looked at my face and stroked a hand over where Johnson had hit me. He must have seen the bruise in the moonlight JASON: "Johnson" I nodded and he sighed. We were both quiet for a while. Just the sound of our steady breathing and Jason's occasional sob broke up the silence. I thought he was asleep so I pulled away slowly. His arms tightened around me holding me to him JASON: "please don't leave me" I placed a kiss on his lips and snuggled back against him ME: "im not going anywhere" not for now anyways. I knew I had to get away. no matter how much I felt sorry for him. Or how much I was starting to care for him. I had to go through with my plan. I had to get away from this hell. I had to get back to my family. I sighed and blinked back the tears. _I love you mom and dad ill see you again soon I promise._

_Jason's POV_

_I felt her start to pull away and I tightened my grip on her. ME: "please don't leave me" the broken tone in my voice made me sick. I was a killer. A monster. Monsters were not suppose to be weak. I shouldn't need her to stay with me. But as she curled back into my arms I knew I did. I pulled her as close to me as possible RILEY: "im not going anywhere" I need her here. just for tonight. Just for now. Tomorrow ill be back to my old self. Tomorrow ill get my revenge. Tomorrow I wont need her. Tomorrow ill get rid of these …feelings…tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8

Riley's POV

It had been three days since Alex's death. I hadn't seen Jason since that night. I was once again being locked in the dirty room all day. Johnson brought me my food and let me take showers. He never mentioned Jason and I never asked. But I was getting curious. Where was Jason? Was he okay? I snapped out of my thoughts as Johnson came into the room carrying a plate of food. JOHNSON: "here" he turned to leave ME: "Johnson wait" he stopped and turned around to glare at me ME: "how is Jason? Why haven't I seen him?" Johnson looked me right in the eyes and the cold emptiness in his stone grey eyes made me shiver. JOHNSON: "he's planning his revenge" I chill ran through me as Johnson's words ran through my ears. With that Johnson turned and left. Oh god what was Jason planning? Whatever it was I had to stop him.

Jason's POV

I sped towards the LVPD police station with the freshly made bomb. It was only a small one, just enough to do some damage and get my point across. It was just the beginning. A wicked smile formed on my face as I thought of my master plan I had calculated. Oh yes I would get my revenge.

Riley's POV

I heard someone running down the hallway towards my room. Johnson flung the door open and jerked me to my feet. ME: "what's going on" he dragged me down the hall to Jason's room. JOHNSON: "we have to go. Help me with this" he handed me a bag and I held it as he shoved all of Jason's things inside. ME: "what happened?" Johnson cussed and dragged me downstairs. JOHNSON: "Jason fucked up. He got cocky and the cops are after him. So we have to leave. He's gonna meet us in… never mind you don't need to know" he dragged me outside and flung me into the back seat of a car. He climbed into the drivers seat and locked the doors. The tires squealed as he pulled out of the drive and headed down the road. He stopped at a stop sing and reached back placing a smelly damp rag over my face. I felt dizzy and my vision began to blur. The last thing I remember before passing out was Johnson cussing as blue lights reflected in the rear view mirror.

I woke on cold hard cement floor. My mind was still buzzing from whatever Johnson had put on that rag. I sat up slowly and looked around. It looked like I was on a warehouse that was divided up into rooms. I pushed myself up and stood. When I started to sway I reached out for something to steady me. My hands only found empty air and I started to fall. arms wrapped around my waist holding me up. JASON: "damn it Johnson how much of that shit tot you put on the rag" JOHNSON: "shut the fuck up if it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this mess" Jason picked me up and carried me over to a dusty couch. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. JASON: "put your head between your knees. It helps" I did as he said and the dizziness started to fade. When the room wasn't spinning anymore I sat up and looked at him. What I saw sent a chill down my spine. His eyes were once again cold and empty. His lips formed into the same tight cruel line as when he had first kidnapped me. He looked distant and angry. ME: "what happened?" we both knew I wasn't just referring to why we were in this situation. We both also knew the answer to both the questions. Alex died. His death changed every. Jason didn't look me in the eye he just stared off into space. JASON: "I went to get revenge and the cops were waiting on me." I noticed his shirt was slightly bloody on the sleeve. I reached out and ran a finger over the spot gently. Jason winced in pain. ME: "you okay" he gave a slow nod. JASON: "they shot at me but its just a flesh wound. No real damage" I frowned at him. ME: "it can still get infected." I got up and turned to look at Johnson who was sitting at a table sharpening a knife. I shuddered at the sound. ME: "do you have a first aid kit" he threw it at me and I grabbed it just before it smacked me in the face. He snickered JOHNSON: "good catch" I sat back down beside Jason and reached for the buttons on his shirt. He grabbed my hands stopping me. JASON: "whoa there what are you doing?" I laughed ME: "oh come on Jason don't tell me you've never been undressed by a girl before" Johnson laughed too and Jason glared at me before releasing my hands. I continued to undo the buttons of his shirt. I pulled the shirt off and my gaze fell on his abs and toned torso. He laughed and winked at me JASON: "like what you see?" I just rolled my eyes and took his arm in my hands gingerly. ME: "its still bleeding pretty bad." I took the sleeve of his shirt and ripped a strip off. I used it as a tourniquet and tied it tightly around his upper arm. I dabbed the blood away then covered it in a layer of iodine from the first aid kit. I bandaged his arm then smiled up at him ME: "there you should be fine now" he looked down at his arm JASON: "where did you learn to do that" I gave him a small smile ME: "my mom is a nurse." JASON: "oh" I felt a sharp pain burst through me from talking about my mom. I miss her so much. I closed the first aid kit and tossed it back to Johnson. Jason took my arm JASON: "you must be tired. Go on and take a shower and go to sleep." he lead me to a room. It was nice than the other one but not by much. At least I had my own bathroom JASON: "we have to share a room so don't take up the whole bed. And don't try to escape all the doors in this place are locked." he pointed to the key around his neck. I huffed a sigh and walked into the bathroom. At least my plan might still work.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason's POV

I left Riley to shower and walked back into the room where Johnson was still sharpening his knife. I sighed and sank back down on the couch. JOHNSON: "hey man don't sweat it we all make mistakes" I shook my head JASON: "I know that's not it" Johnson looked over at me JOHNSON: "riley?" I nodded and lowered my head into my hands ME: "I don't know what the fuck is up with her man. I mean she acts like she cares about me but I almost fucking killed her!" Johnson laughed JOHNSON: "what can I say Jason you kidnapped a real nut job" I laughed too and threw one of the shabby couch pillows at him. JASON: "I think im gonna hit the hay" he nodded and I got up and headed for my room. Johnson called after me and I turned back to look at him JOHNSON: "just be careful with her jase. She might seem a little dull but she's no idiot." I nodded and turned back to the room. He was right I had to be careful with her. Really careful.

Riley's POV

I walked out of the bedroom and into the warehouse. Jason was sitting at the table cleaning a gun. I glittered in the florescent lighting and I involuntarily shivered. I walked over and sat on the couch behind him. JASON: " Johnson went to get supplies so its just me and you for a while." I nodded. Now was the chance to see how much he trusted me. Then I could see if I could go ahead with my plan. I stood up and walked over to him taking a seat beside him at the table. I looked up at him from underneath my lashes. ME: "supplies for what Jason?" he looked down at his shoes and sighed. I placed my hand over his on the table ME: "Jason talk to me please" her jerked his hand away like I had burned him. He stood up from the table making the chair tip back and clatter to the floor. I cringed at the sound. Jason looked at me furiously JASON: "what the hell is wrong with you? I tortured you. I took out my anger on you! I almost fucking killed you and you still act like you care?" I looked at him ME: "I do care" as much as I wanted to deny it I knew that wasn't a lie. Jason turned away and paced the room JASON: "what kind of game are you trying to play?" ME: "its not a game Jason" that was a lie. I was playing a game to escape. And I was going to win. I stood up and walked over to him slowly. I hugged him gently and ran my fingers through his hair ME: "Jason please talk to me." he looked at me, his eyes going hard and cold. JASON: "he's going to get supplies for bombs. For my revenge" I gulped and let him go. JASON: "im not a good guy riley. Im the monster in your closet you hide from." I shook my head ME: "like I said before Jason you're not a bad person. You just make very bad choices." he shook his head JASON: "you're wrong" I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me. his eyes softened and filled with tears. ME: "no I don't think I am. You're not a monster Jason. You're just a hurting boy. You may not see that. The world may not see that. But I see that." Jason pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. it was the pure and honest truth. I could see he wasn't a monster at all. He had a good heart. It was just hurt and bleeding. He was trying to harden it, to protect himself. Just like I was lying in order to protect myself. But it wasn't only him and Johnson I was lying to. No I was lying to myself. Lying about the way I felt for Jason. Telling myself I would be able to hurt him, when I knew it would kill me to see him in pain. Just like it was killing me now. Im playing a very dangerous game. And im not so confident anymore. Jason's cell phone rang and I pulled away. He answered it and after a few angry looks and shouts he hung up. JASON: "damn it" his hands balled into fists. ME: "what's wrong?" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated. JASON: "Johnson cant get the supplies because the cops are surrounding every store that sells chemicals from here to San Fran Cisco. He's going to have to drive far away to get them. He wont be back for three days." I bit back a smile. Perfect. Just enough time to escape. ME: "I think im gonna go shower." he nodded and I walked towards the bedroom swaying my hips more than usual. I shut the door behind me and sighed. Here goes nothing.

Jason's POV

I watched Riley's hips sway sexily as she walked into the bedroom. Damn she did that on purpose. I smirked. I don't know what the hell is wrong with that girl but if she wants to be all nice to me then im going to take advantage of it. Besides I hadn't gotten laid in weeks. I smirked and walked into the bedroom, laying down on the bed and waiting for her to get finished showering. Then I got an idea. I snuck quietly into the bathroom and grabbed her dirty clothes off the counter. I shut the door back and plopped down on the bed snuggly I wonder how she's going to react when she realizes she has no clothes to wear? I smirked and imagined the shock, and anger, on her pretty face. Oh this is going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Riley's POV

It wasn't until I got out of the shower the I realized Jason had forgot to leave me new clothes. I sighed and reached overt to where I had left my dirty ones. My hand touched the counter where my clothes should have been and I looked down ME:" just great" Jason had already taken my dirty clothes so they could be washed. I gave a frustrated sigh and wrapped the towel around me tighter as I slowly opened the bathroom door. I peeked my head out to see Jason lying on the bed texting. ME:" Jason" he looked up at me JASON:" yes?" he kept a straight face but I could detect the slightest sign of a smirk in the corner of his mouth. I knew instantly by the devious gleam in his eyes that he had planned this. ME:" you forgot to leave me clothes" the smirk that had been hiding slowly started to creep across his lips JASON: "oh really I didn't notice" I wrapped the towel around me tighter and walked out of the bathroom. Jason whistled JASON: "that towel looks good on you" I rolled my eyes and held the towel closer to my chest. His lust-filled eyes looked at me hungrily. ME: "can I have my clothes now" Jason sent me an evil grin JASON: "give me one good reason why I should give you your clothes" my eyebrows knit together and I placed one hand on my hip ME: "Jason!" I whined loudly. He laughed and leaned up and pulled me onto the bed with him. The towel slipped farther up my thighs, and Jason licked his lips. He rolled so he was on top of me, pressing me into the mattress lightly. The dog tag he wore around his neck rested on my throat, the cold metal making me shiver. He leaned down and began to nibble and kiss at my neck. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away gently ME: "Jason stop please" he frowned and flashed me his puppy dog face JASON: "aww c'mon I know you want me as much as I want you" I didn't respond because I knew he was right. The smiled at me sexily and leaned back in to resume kissing my neck. JASON: "just say no if you want me to stop" he started trailing kisses up my neck towards my lips and I opened my mouth to speak. ME: "Jaso…" he cut me off by covering my mouth with his. His tongue dipped into my mouth and I moaned. JASON: "that's what I thought" he deepened the kiss and one of his hands stroked my thigh slowly inching the towel up farther. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so his body was pressed against every inch of mine. My body tingled from his touch and I pulled him closer longing for more. My hands went to the edge of his shirt and I pulled it over his head. I trailed my fingertips across his toned, muscular torso and he shivered. He sucked on my bottom lip, biting it gently, and moved his hand from my thigh to my breasts. I moaned as he massaged my breasts through the towel. Jason looked at me with lidded eyes JASON: "can I take this off" he tugged at the towel gently. I hesitated and he kissed my jaw almost lovingly JASON: "please. I want to see you" I looked back into his beautiful eyes and nodded. He slowly removed the towel from my body and began to kiss my chest. He stopped to look at me and I blushed. He smiled and stroked a finger over my burning cheek. JASON: "you're beautiful" my blush deepened and I kissed him. His hands trailed over my body as we kissed, stopping to massage and tickle. His lips were on my neck, sucking and licking so hard I was sure to have a hickey in the morning. My body seemed to be on fire and wetness was forming between my legs. Jason's hands trailed closer to my area and I let out a short gasp. ME: "Jason stop wait" Jason's hands froze and he sent me a worried and confused look. JASON: "what's wrong?" I blushed again ME: "its just I've… I've never done this before and im nervous" shock crossed Jason's face JASON: "wait you're a virgin" I nodded the blush on my cheeks heating up my face. Jason brushed I finger across my face and leaned down to brush his lips across mine gently. He looked directly into my eyes as he spoke JASON: "ill be gentle but its going to hurt… unless you don't want …" I stopped him with a quick but passionate kiss ME: "Jason I want this" he nodded and I reached down, unzipping his jeans. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom, then kicked the jeans off. They made a quiet thud as they hit the floor. My hands shook slightly as I pulled down his boxers. He kicked those off too and placed a finger under my chin forcing me to look at him JASON: "are you ready" I nodded slightly and he slid into me. Pain shot through me and I cringed as he pushed all the way into me. A tear escaped my eyes and Jason kissed it away. JASON: "you okay" ME: "yeah" my voice was barely a whisper and was laced with pain. His lips attacked mine forcing his tongue into my mouth. He was trying to distract me from the pain and it was working. I kissed him back and soon the pain faded slowly. I smiled at him letting him know I was okay and he pulled out of me before thrusting back in. I gasped again but this time it was from pleasure. He continued to thrust into me and I lifted my hips to meet his. I moaned and ran my hands up his muscular back. ME: "Jason faster" he complied and heat raced through me like lightning, leaving me tingling and wanting more. He thrust into me harder and I moaned his name. pleasure and desire overwhelmed me leaving me gasping for breath. I felt my walls tighten and the tingling increase. ME: "Jason I think im gonna cum" he thrust into me again JASON: "hold on baby im almost there" I grabbed his hips and thrust up to meet him. He moaned and we came together. He collapsed on top of me, both of us sweaty and panting. He buried his face in my hair and waited for his breathing to level. Once we were both breathing normally again he rolled off of me and pulled me onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat thump in his chest. He placed a sweet kiss in my hair before bringing his hands up to play with it. JASON: "so how was your first time" I looked up at him, a smile forming on my face ME: "amazing" he laughed and kissed my forehead. I looked down at our naked sweaty bodies and laughed JASON: "what's so funny baby?" ME: "now I need another shower." he grinned cheekily JASON: "so do I wanna join me?" I smiled and kissed his chest. ME: "later okay im exhausted" JASON: "fine but you better not forget" ME: "I wont" I yawed and he pulled me closer to him kissing me on the lips JASON: "go ahead and sleep ill be here when you wake up" I cuddled into his chest and closed my eyes falling asleep to the steady sound of his heart.

Jason's POV

I placed the condom on my hard cock and gazed at her naked form. She was so beautiful, her breasts were perfectly perked and her hair spilled over the pillow in waves. It was driving me crazy and I relished the thought of me going inside her. I looked at her one more time and I slid in. I felt her tight but wet virginity and I pushed in until I was all the way in. I kissed away her tears of pain and waited for her to give me the okay. She smiled up at me with that beautiful smile of hers and I began to thrust in and out. At this point I could tell she liked it. She pressed her groin up to me so her hips grinded on mine. I could feel the wetness of her as I plunged into her. She begged for me to go faster and I obliged thrusting into her with everything I had. She felt so good and I felt the pleasure build up in me to bursting point while her inner walls clenched not from pain, but from pleasure. I felt myself give into orgasm as i thrusted one final time, my cum filling the condom. I collapsed on top of her exhausted. She played with my hair as I laid on top of her. My weight must be crushing her but she didn't complain. once I could breath normally again I rolled off of her and pulled her into my chest. She curled into me and I kissed her hair, it smelled of strawberries. I reached up to leisurely stroke her hair. ME: "so how was your first time?" she smiled and blushed RILEY: "amazing" I laughed and kissed her forehead. Of course it was. She looked down at our still naked sweaty bodies and laughed. ME: "what's so funny baby?" shit did I just call her baby. What the fuck is my problem. RIELY: "now I need another shower" I grinned at her and waggled my eyebrows ME: "so do I. you wanna join me?" she smiled and kissed my chest RILEY: "later okay im exhausted" damn it. ME: "fine but you better not forget" RILEY: " I wont" she yawned and I pulled her closer to me kissing her lips lightly ME: "go ahead and sleep ill be here when you wake up" she cuddled into my chest and closed her eyes. I frowned and silently cursed myself. I had to stop this. I can tell she's falling for me. I cant let that happen. But do I feel something for her too? No, that's nonsense she was just another fuck to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Riley's POV

I waited till I was sure Jason was asleep before I opened my eyes. that's right I pretended to be asleep. This was all part of my plan. I slowly sat up and balanced my weight on my elbows. I took a deep breath as I stared down at the key dangling from Jason's chest along with his dog tags. God I hope he's a deep sleeper. I closed my eyes, sending up a quick prayer, then in one quick movement I jerked the key up and over his neck. I kept my eyes closed and waited for him to wake. After a few minutes of just silence I opened my eyes. I let out the breath I had been holding in when I saw that he was still sleeping peacefully. I crept off the bed, key in hand, and pulled on my clothes. I walked to the corner and grabbed my bags that were thankfully still packed since we had only been here a few days. I peeked my head out the bedroom door to make sure Johnson was gone for sure. I stared through the door but then I stopped. And that's when I made the second biggest mistake of my life. I looked back at Jason. I walked back over to the bed and bent down, placing a soft kiss on his lips. ME: "goodbye Jason" I whispered. I started to turn but then he whimpered and turned in the bed. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to see that he was still sleeping. Thank goodness. He must be having a nightmare. My theory was confirmed as he began to toss and turn in the bed. He let out a whimper and I saw a tear escape from his eyes. JASON: "no no no don't leave you cant leave. Please don't leave me." shock ripped through me as what he said registered in my brain. Could he have know I was going to leave? No if he did he would have stopped me. He must be talking about Alex. I turned to once again go but the pure hurt in his voice and the pain in his face made me stop. My heart ached for him. It was then that I was reminded of the biggest mistake I had ever made. Falling for Jason. It was true I couldn't deny it. I had fallen for him. I was falling for him. And then as clear as if I actually spoke it my heart told me something that sadly I already knew. _I cant leave him. I sighed, a single tear slipping down my cheek. ME: "im so sorry dad and Ashley and Matt. I cant leave him. I will see you all again some day. I promise." I dropped my bags back where they had been and then I stripped off my clothes. I stopped before climbing into bed and looked down at the key in my hand. What do I do with this? I walked back over to my bags and dropped the key inside. Jason wont notice its missing I hope. I crawled back into the bed and curled into Jason. His arms wrapped around me instantly and all of the whimpering and tossing and turning stopped. I kissed his temple and then rested back into his arms. I stared up at the ceiling knowing I would never be able to sleep. _

_When I felt Jason begin to wake I closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. I felt him wake and then he leaned over and kissed my lips. I let my eyelids flutter open and my heart skipped a beat at what I saw. Jason was looking down at me and sliming the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. JASON: "good morning beautiful. See I told you I would be here when you woke up. I keep my promises." I sighed. So do I. he frowned and kissed a trail down my jaw. JASON: "what's wrong?" I shook my head and smiled. ME: "its nothing… im just sore that's all" he sighed the frown still there. I felt the sudden urge to kiss that frown away. JASON: "im sorry about that I shouldn't have been so rough with it being your first time" I pulled him closer to me and kissed him letting my tongue trail across his bottom lip. He moaned and I smiled. I loved knowing I made him make that smile. There was that word again… love. Was I in love with Jason yet? He pulled back from the kiss and rested his head on my chest. I reached up to play with his hair and I grinned ME: "you know what would make me feel better?" he looked up at me JASON: "I could give you a massage" I laughed ME:" I might take you up on that but right now I was thinking more along the lines of a nice hot long shower" as I said this I winked at him and let my hands trail over his naked body. He smiled then jumped up, pulling me into his arms bridal style, and raced to the bathroom. I let out a school girl giggle as he shifted me so I was resting over his shoulder. He smacked my butt before turning on the shower and stepping inside. I squealed as the cold spray his my butt. ME: "couldn't you have waited until it had warmed up?" he lowered me to my feet and smiled at me JASON: "nope" he yanked me against him and kissed me roughly. My body heated despite the still cold spray and I kissed him back, our tongues battling for dominance. He pulled away and brushed wet hair out of my eyes and smiling down at me JASON: "you don't know what you do to me" I giggled and looked down at his growing hardness. ME: "I think I have an idea" but as I looked into his eyes I wasn't so sure. There was something else in them, under the lust and passion. Could he really be falling for me too? No, I was his captive. that's all I was to him. _

_Jason's POV_

_I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw riley still in my arms. God she is so beautiful. No stop that she's your captive god dammit. But I couldn't help it. I leaned over and kissed her and watched her eyes flutter open to reveal her beautiful eyes. ME: "good morning beautiful. See I told you I would be here when you woke up. I keep my promises." she sighed, a frown making her full lips draw together in a tight line. I could tell something was wrong. ME: "what's wrong" she shook her head and smiled up at me. RILEY: "its nothing… im just sore that's all" I frowned not believing her for one minute. Oh well ill get it out of her eventually. ME: "im sorry I should have been so rough with it being your first time." she pulled me against her and kissed me. I felt her tongue trail across my bottom lip and I moaned. After a few more seconds I pulled away and rested my head on her chest listening to her heart beat. She played with my hair and I sighed. RILEY: "you know what would make me feel better?" ME: "I could give you a massage" she laughed and I looked up at her RILEY: "I might take you up on that but right now I was thinking more along the lines of a nice hot long shower" she winked at me and her fingers trailed over my body. Heat raced through me and I jumped off the bed. I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I shifted her over my shoulder. She giggled and I smacked her butt. I turned on the shower and stepped inside. She squealed as the cold water hit her RIELY: "couldn't you have waited until it had warmed up?" I dropped her to her feet and smiled at her ME: "nope" I yanked her to me and kissed her roughly. She kissed back instantly and out tongues battled. I pulled away and brushed hair out of her eyes. ME: "you have no idea what you do to me" she looked down at my growing bonner. RILEY: "I think I have an idea" that wasn't what I was talking about. No I was talking about these.. These feelings she gave me. I had never felt them before. As she looked into my eyes I prayed she didn't see them. didn't see that I actually had feelings for her. I pushed her back against the shower wall and shoved my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and surrendered to me. _


	12. Chapter 12

Riley's POV

I moaned as Jason shoved me against the shower wall and shoved his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck instantly and tilted my head back allowing his tongue to dive deeper into my mouth. His hands gripped my his pulling them towards his as he devoured my mouth greedily. His mouth left mine to trail down my neck, stopping to suck and bite on my sweet spot. His right and held a firm grip on my hip as his left trailed down towards my thighs. He massaged the top of my thighs. And I moaned ME: "Jason please" he smirked at me and leaned closer to nibble on my ear JASON: "please what?" I groaned as he trialed his fingers closer to me ME: "please.." that's all I could get out before he ran the tip of his fingers over me. I closed my eyes and gripped his hair. He slipped one finger inside of me and began to move it in and out. He lowered his mouth to mine as he slipped another finger inside of me. ME: "oh Jason faster…" he smiled and kissed me JASON: "oh you like that huh baby" all I could do was moan in response JASON: "well your wish is my command" his fingers moved faster inside of me and before long I felt my walls tighten. I braced myself against the wall but before I could cum Jason pulled his fingers out of me. I let out a frustrated moan and opened my eyes to pout at him. He only smirked JASON: "oh no im not done with you yet." he stepped back and then got down on his knees in front of me, pulling my legs over his shoulders. heat surged through me and I felt myself get even more wet if that was possible. He parted my thighs with his hands and leaned closer so I could feel his hot breath against me. ME: "oh god Jason now please" he smirked JASON: "brace yourself babe" I once again braced myself against the shower wall. His tongue licked over me and I almost exploded. I arched my back, thrusting his face farther between my legs, and let the hot water from the shower run over me. His tongue plunged into me and I bit back a scream. His tongue kept a steady pace and he rubbed his thumb over my clit. I tangled my fingers in his hair and screamed his name. ME: "Jason!" I felt like I was burning alive. But I felt no pain, only unbearable pleasure. I swear I saw fireworks burst around me as I came into Jason's mouth. I watched as swallowed all of my cum then licked me clean. He looked up at me and winked before licking his lips clean causing me to blush madly. He stood up and kissed me roughly, slipping his tongue into my mouth so I could taste myself on him. He shut off the water and stepped out. I leaned against the shower wall completely spent. He peeked back in the shower and grinned JASON: "can you walk?" hell I didn't think I could even blink. When I managed to shake my head he laughed then picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. He laid me down and then lay down beside me stroking my hair. Once I could breath again I looked up at him ME: "Jason what the hell was that" he smirked victoriously JASON: "you just got ate out. And you tasted great by the way." I blushed and looked down. Jason took my face in his hands and tilted it so I had to look at him. JASON: "don't be embarrassed. And don't hide your blush, you look beautiful when you blush" did he just call me beautiful? I smiled and kissed his chest. ME: "I guess I should return the favor…" I started to kiss a trail down his chest but stopped when I heard a door slam. Jason sighed JASON: "Johnson's back I better go see if he got everything." I nodded and he kissed my forehead before getting up and pulling on some boxers and basketball shorts. He shot me a wink before disappearing out the door. I sighed and laid back on the bed. Holy hell that was amazing.

Jason's POV

I walked out to see Johnson setting supplies up on the table. JOHNSON: "so little McCann finally got to come out and play huh… or should I say cum out" I rolled my eyes but I knew I was grinning like an idiot. ME: "how did you know?" he flashed me a quick grin and pointed towards my head JOHNSON: "you have sex hair" I laughed and ran my fingers through my hair JOHNSON: "and I heard screaming all the way outside" this made me grin ME: "really? Was she really that loud" it was a rhetorical question … we both knew she was. I walked over to the table ME: "so did you get all the stuff I needed?" he nodded JOHNSON: "yeah you're all set we can finish the bombs we started and you can be on your way by midnight" I smiled ME: "perfect" we started sorting the supplies JOHNSON: "so… was she any good" I shrugged but my grin said it all. I heard the bedroom door open and turned to see riley walk out. Her hair was still wet and it hung in dark golden waves down her back and around her face. Her skin had that just sexed glow and her lips were still red and swollen from mine. But what really turned me on was what she was wearing. Her long legs were exposed by hot pink short shorts and she had on one of my grey v neck t shirts. She had on a pair of black supras' and a black skull scarf tucked into her back pocket. Johnson looked over at her and snorted JOHNSON: "geez when did you become a whore" I saw her face fall and tears form in her eyes. I felt anger replace lust and I was beside him in three short bounds. I gripped the front of his shirt and jabbed my finger into his chest ME: "don't you EVER call her that again! Or ill blow your ass up!" Johnson only laughed and held his hands up in surrender JOHNSON: "cool your jets McCann I didn't mean it" I wasn't satisfied. I continued to glare at him angrily JOHNSON: "fine fine…" he turned to look at riley and shrugged JOHNSON: "sorry" RILEY: "its fine" I let him go and he went back to fiddling with the bomb parts. I felt riley walk up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist. She kissed my cheek and rested her head on my shoulder. RILEY: "thanks" I turned and pulled her into my arms ME: "no problem. And I think you look incredibly sexy and beautiful" she smiled and did a little pirouette. RILEY: "thanks" I looked back over to the bombs and then back at riley ME: "why dont you go rest I know you're tired. Ill come and wake you before I leave" she frowned and looked up at me worriedly RILEY: "leave? Jason what are you planning" I waved it off and gave her a little shove towards the bedroom ME: "go" she sent me one last worried glance before walking towards the bedroom like I asked. I watched her his sway in the pink denim then turned back to the bombs. I heard Johnson fake a cough to mumble words JOHNSON: "*cough* whipped *cough*" ME: "what was that?" he laughed JOHNSON: "you heard me McCann" I snorted and rolled my eyes ME: "Jason McCann is NOT whipped! Now lets get back to work" he laughed JOHNSON: "whatever helps you sleep at night kiddo" I frowned and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but the voice in the back of my head kept mocking me _Jason McCann is whipped Jason McCann is whipped _


	13. Chapter 13

Jason's POV

I stepped back and wiped the sweat off my brown. I looked over at Johnson and he flashed me a thumbs up JOHNSON: "all done. Now the balls' in your court McCann. Try not to mess up this time im getting tired of bailing your ass out of trouble." I punched his shoulder ME: "shut up man. Im not going to screw up." Johnson smiled JOHNSON: "hey man don't jinx it" my eyes wandered across the room towards the bedroom door. Johnson smirked and smacked me in the ass with a towel JOHNSON: "go tell her bye. We both know you want to" I smirked back at him and walked towards the bedroom ME: "at least im gettin' some" he opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him. ME: "blow up dolls don't count Johnson" I laughed and dodged the wrench he threw at me JOHNSON: "shut up McCann" as I neared the door I heard footsteps come from inside the bedroom. Riley must have bee listening. My suspicions were confirmed when I opened toe bedroom door to see riley sitting on the bed laughing hysterically. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. I walked over and wiped the tears off her face RILEY: "Jason… does…he..really …use a… blow up doll" she clutched her stomach as she laughed and I smiled at her. ME: "he did once and im determined to never let him forget it.' she smiled over at me and I pulled her into my lap. We sat like that for a while just enjoying the silence. that's something I liked about her. There were no awkward uncomfortable silences. She shifted in my lap and stared up at me with her big green eyes. They were filled with worry RILEY: "you're going to bomb the Las Vegas police department aren't you" I sighed ME: "maybe" she frowned and sat up, moving out of my lap. I sent her my puppy dog face. But she just sat there with her arms crossed RILEY: "im not an idiot Jason and I don't appreciate you treating me like one." I reached out to stroke her cheek. ME: "I didn't mean it like that" the door opened and Johnson stuck his head in the door. JOHNSON: "hey McCann you better get going" he left and I sighed looking over at riley. She looked like she was gonna cry. I leaned over and kissed her. It was just a soft kiss but there was fire and passion and feeling behind it. I pulled away and she gave me a small smile. RILEY: "be careful okay" as she said this she reached over to run her fingers through my hair. I nodded and turned my face to kiss the palm of her hand. I got up and walked to the door, looking back at her one last time, walking out. Johnson was waiting on me JOHNSON: "be safe bro" we fist bumped and I grabbed the keys to the van. I climbed into the van and drove to the LVPD building. As I pulled into the back entrance I sighed. This was it. I was finally getting my revenge. This is for you Alex.

Riley's POV

It had been three hours since Jason left and I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Granted I had had that feeling since the moment Jason left. But it had grown considerably worse. I continued to pace the room. My hands were shaking and I felt like I was going to throw up, Johnson came in. JOHNSON: "hey how are you? You look like a train wreck" he laughed and I shot him a look. JOHNSON: "look im sorry for what I said earlier I didn't mean it I was just trying to mess with Jason. I had no idea he would react like that. He's so protective over you" I shrugged ME: "don't worry about it" Johnson smiled and we heard his cell phone ring in the other room JOHNSON: "that's probably Jason" he left and I tried to calm myself. Jason was smart. He had been bombing for a while. He knew what he was doing. He would be fine. Right? When Johnson came back in the room white as a sheet and horrified my question was answered. No he wouldn't be fine. ME: "what's wrong!" Johnson looked at me, horror and pain filled his face and his eyes were distant. My world seemed to crash around me when I heard Johnson's next words JOHNSON: "Jason got caught. He's… he's been shot"


	14. Chapter 14

Riley's POVI sat on the dusty forest green couch beside Johnson and waited on the call that would tell us if Jason was dead or alive. It seemed like eternity. An eternity in hell. I slumped over, hanging my head in my hands, and continued to bite back the tears I refused to let fall. I had to be strong… for Jason. Johnsons phone rang and I sat up ramrod straight. He looked over at me warily before pressing talk and bringing the phone to his ear. After a few seconds he hung up the phone. His face was blank. Emotionless.

"Johnson what happened is he alright"

He looked over at me and sighed "hes fine. He was shot three times. All in the shoulder all un-lethal. The cops are holding him in a high security hospital."

I slumped back down on the couch and let the tears that I had been holding back for far too long fall freely down my face.

Jason was okay. Now we just had to get him home and safe.

I shot up off the couch like an arrow shot from a tightly strung bow. I walked over to the drawing board Jason had used to plan the bombing. Taking the thick notepad in my hand I flipped to a new page then looked up at Johnson.

"I have a plan"

Johnson walked over and rolled his eyes "whatever the plan is trash it. He's in a maximum security holding room. No amateur could break into that"

I smirked up at him "you're forgetting im no amateur. Im guessing that even though you didn't tell Jason you know about my past?"

He looked at the floor "yeah I know. Okay give it your best shot but it better work. We only have one shot at this."

I smiled "thank you. Okay im going to need two bombs that can be remote detonated, fake hospital id's, and disguises" he wrote all of it down

"got it ill be back in an hour" he walked over to the door then turned back to shoot me a grin "don't go anywhere"

I smiled back because I knew I still had the key and he didn't know. "not till after we get Jason back" he shook his head and walked out, leaving me alone to plan Jason's escape.

3 hours later

I adjusted my wig as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. I looked over at Johnson and he frowned

"I cant come in with you they know what I look like. This one's all you Ry"

I smirked "wow a few hours ago you called me a whore and now I have a nickname? Imagine that"

He laughed "that's only because your plan is beast. You arent so bad after all"

I smiled and climbed out of the van grabbing the duffel that held all the supplies "glad you think so. See you in twenty Johnson"

He nodded and pulled away. I took a deep breath and headed for the nurse entrance. The bag on my shoulder felt like it weighted a thousand tons when it really only weighed a few pounds. I though about the two bombs hidden securely in the duffel. God please don't let me have to use them.

I walked up to the door and swiped my id card. It swung open and I grinned. Good ole' Johnson. I walked into the hospital and rode the elevator up to the top floor where they were holding Jason. By the time the elevator doors swung open I was sweating bullets. I cant back out now. I have to do this for Jason. I walked over to the big front desk and prayed this worked

The lady sitting at the desk looked up and I gave her my best smile. "hi im the new nurse."

She smiled kindly "you must be Elizabeth Ruth. Oh goodness honey your sweating bullets. You must have found out who you were the nurse for"

I nodded and she reached out to pat my shoulder kindly. "no worries honey he's sedated and should give you no trouble" she lead me over to a room that had tow guards at the door. They checked my name and then moved aside to let me through

The head nurse gave me a gentle shove and shut the door. Well that was easy

I looked over at the hospital bed to see Jason fast asleep. He was shirtless and his right shoulder was wrapped in a white bandage. I walked over and slowly shook his good shoulder. When he didn't move I smirked. This should be a piece of cake. I walked over to the iv machine and hit the red button marked alarm. Then I unplugged a plug so it looked like he was coding. I screamed and the two guards and the nurse came rushing in.

I put on my best fake horrified face "help please I think he's coding"

The nurse and one of the guards raced out of the room to get a doctor leaving me with the biggest guard. I ran over to the sink and pretended to be getting something. When the guard turned his attention away from me I swiftly kicked the back of his knees making him fall to the ground. I stabbed him in the shoulder with the syringe full of sedative the nurse had dropped on her way out. Within thirty seconds he was out cold.

I pushed him out of the way and unlocked Jason's bed, rolling him out of the room and to the back elevator. Once the elevator doors closed I heaved a sigh of relief. I heard a groan and looked down to see Jason's eyes flutter open.

He looked up at me "riley? What the hell is going on"

I smiled "hey McCann nice to see you awake. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"

He smiled and I reached down to undo the chains that held him to the bed. He got up just at the elevator doors opened and we raced out the back door to the alley where Johnson was waiting.

The look on Johnson's face when I jumped into the van followed by Jason was priceless.

I looked at him and smirked "I told you it would work. Now get us out of here."

Twenty minutes later we were back at the warehouse. The cops hadn't followed up so we were fine. My plan had worked. Jason was back safe in my arms. And I was never letting him leave again. Not even if it killed me.


	15. Chapter 15

Riley's POV

I helped Jason out of the truck and into the ware house. He sat down on the couch and I instantly noticed that his shirt was bloody.

"Jason you're bleeding" he looked down at his shoulder and sighed

"damn it. I must have moved too much. Did you happen to grab any medical supplies?"

I shook my head no and then turned to Johnson.

"go into my room and grab a couple of the white t shirts on the bottom"

he left and I turned back to Jason

"can you lift your arm?"

he tried and winced in pain. I bent down grabbed his shirt at the seam.

With one jerk I ripped the shirt up the side and pulled it off of him without moving his shoulder. I smirked down at his shocked expression and winked.

I could almost see all of the blood drain from his head and into his loins.

I laughed and bent down, carefully removing the soaked gauze from his shoulder. Johnson returned moments later with the shirts.

He had the strangest look on his face, like he had just found out a horrid secret. I shot him a confused glance before ripping up the shirts and turning to wrap them around Jason's wounded shoulder.

I tied them lightly so as to put just the right amount of pressure on his wound without causing him any pain or discomfort. After I was done I turned to go get him another shirt but he grabbed my arm

"riley wait… we need to talk"

Oh god this is what I had been dreading. Even more than actually breaking him out of the hospital.

He looked over at Johnson who nodded and walked out of the warehouse leaving us completely alone.

I waited in silence, my heart beating faster than a hummingbirds wings. When Jason didn't speak I decided to break the silence.

"how is your arm" I looked over at him, searching his eyes for any sign of what was to come. He looked away

"its fine. Nothing I cant handle." I just nodded and looked down at my hands in my lap. What he said next was exactly what I was expecting. But nothing I could ever prepare myself for.

He turned and looked at me, his dizzying brown eyes boring right into my green ones and uttered one word that no one ever wanted to hear.

"why"

I knew exactly what he meant but I didn't know how to answer. So I stalled.

"what do you mean why?" I gave him my best smiled and pretended to be utterly lost on the subject.

He didn't buy it.

He grabbed my shoulder with his good arm and stared right into my eyes.

"riley you know exactly what I mean. stop playing games and answer the damn question"

I sighed and let my little charade dissolve

"you know why" I averted his eyes and turned my face to hide my blush. My voice was a light whisper laced with embarrassment.

Jason reached over and took my hand in his

"riley just tell me cause frankly im confused as hell. I mean why in gods name would you save the person who kidnapped you?"

"because"

Jason lifted my chin with his index finger, forcing me to look at him.

"because why riley?"

To hell with it. Here goes nothing.

"because I love you Jason. I love you"

He release my chin and looked at me emotionless.

I gulped and bit back tears. "say something please"

He looked down at the floor "riley you don't love me"

I stared at him shocked.

I expected him to yell, laugh, do something, do anything other than what he did. But he just sat there.

"excuse me! Who the hell are you to tell me what I do and do not feel. Just because you're Jason McCann doesn't mean you know everything! In fact you know nothing at all how dare you say that to me!"

He looked up at me, his eyes fighting to escape my gaze. I could see he was trying to be angry

"riley you don't love me okay! Ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome? Its where the captive falls in love with their kidnapper. that's all this is riley"

I jumped off the couch. Now I was pissed

"oh Jason you are so smart… NOT! I don't care who the fuck you are this IS NOT some silly mental thing! I LOVE YOU! Whether you like it or not"

With that I turned on my heel and stalked to the bedroom making sure to slam the door as hard as I could.

The door frame shook but I ignored it. I walked over to the bed sinking down on the floor when I couldn't bear it any longer.

The tears that flowed from my eyes and onto the ugly stained brown carpet were not from anger. Or sadness.

They were from pain. Pure and strong. The pain I felt now was nothing compared to anything I had ever felt before.

It was slow agonizing pain that I would never wish on anyone or anything no matter how much I hated them.

I spent the rest of the night in the floor crying.

Jason didn't come into the bedroom. Some time abound two thirty I heard Johnson return.

Not a word was spoke from anyone. The only thing that punctuated the silence where my pained broken sobs.

I thought nothing more of the hospital break, or the strange look on Johnson's face when he handed me the shirts.

I thought of nothing other than Jason.

But later I would wish I had given more thought to other things.

It just might have saved me.

Jason's POV

I laid awake the entire night listening to riley's broken sobs.

It killed me knowing I had caused them but I was doing what was best… for her.

I had to make sure I hurt her. Hurt her hard and fast. Make her hate me so I would never have to hurt her ever again.

But the truth rang loud and clear in my mind the entire night.

I loved her too…


	16. Chapter 16

Jason's POV

Johnson shook me awake the next morning and I reached over to punch him. His hand closed over my wrist before I even got close to him. I groaned

"Get up Jason we need to talk"

I sighed and rolled out of bed. Not bothering to pull on a shirt I followed Johnson into the main part of the warehouse.

He sat down on one of the metal chairs and stared down his hands on the table.

Aww fuck something was seriously wrong

I walked over and grasped his shoulder "man what's wrong?"

He looked up at me with a solemn face "Jason she lied… about all of it"

Okay now I was really confused.

"John man what are you talking about? Who Lied?"

He looked over my shoulder at the wall and chocked back tears

"Riley lied. She's playing you. She's trying to escape."

His words stung my heart and hit me like a ton of bricks. I shook my head

"No your wrong. Did you not hear her last night? You're wrong!"

I walked to the other side of the room refusing to believe what he said.

I heard him get up and walk over to me. He sighed and placed something in my hand.

"I found this in her bag last night. I'm sorry man" he shook his head and walked away

I closed my fist tightly over the small item he had handed me. The cold metal cut into my hand and I knew instantly what it was.

Something that had been missing for a few days. Something I thought I had lost.

But it was more than that. It was pain, hurt, and insult.

I slowly opened my hand and stared down at the object.

My tears dropped into my hand as I stared down at the tiny piece of betrayal in my hand.

Riley's POV

I felt someone jerk me awake by my hair and I shot out of bed like a bullet.

I opened my eyes to see Jason standing in front of me.

The cruel coldness that I hoped I would never see again turned his eyes to blackness.

"Jason what's wrong"

He sneered at me and slung an object towards me. I reached up and caught it right before it collide with my skull.

It was the key

"Johnson found it in your bag. Tell me something bitch did you have fun tricking me?"

I shook my head "Jason what do you mean I wasn't lying to you? Please just let me explain."

He laughed bitterly "don't give me that shit I know exactly what you were doing. You slept with me, seduced me, and got the key. But no, that wasn't enough for you was it? You had to hurt me, you had to get your revenge on me for kidnapping you. You had to make me suffer."

He thought it was all a lie.

It infuriated me and I let my big mouth slip again

"you would know a thing or two about revenge wouldn't you Jason" I flashed him my best bitchy grin.

He lunged forward and grabbed me by my wrists. With one quick yank he had me on the floor. He grabbed my wrists again and dragged me out of the room.

I screamed in pain as the cold cement scraped ruthlessly against my skin and Jason held my wrists tight enough to break them.

He dragged me into the room beside ours, slinging the door closed with a hard kick.

As soon as I saw the punishment waiting for me I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see it coming.

But I had already seen. And it was an image that will be burned into my memory for the rest of forever.

In the center of the bare room was a pole. There were chains at the top and bottom for my hands and feet. And lying next to the metal pole was a whip. But not just any whip. A cat-of-nine-tails.

Jason jerked me to my feet and hoisted me up on the pole, chaining my hands together then kneeling to do my feet. I was facing the pole and my back was exposed, the cols metal pressed against my face painfully.

Jason walked closer and then in one fluid movement he ripped of my shirt and bra, leaving my back bare and waiting.

I cringed as I heard him pick up the whip.

He leaned closer, yanking back my head.

"I believe you. I believed every word you said. And I felt it to riley, but mine was real. I loved you riley."

He stepped back and swallowed down his tears

"I hope you enjoy this bitch"

I closed my eyes as the whip snapped though the air and connected with my back. I could not contain my animalistic screams as the nails and shards of glass that hung from the whip ripped my flesh as Jason hacked the whip back. Warm blood flowed down my back collecting in a puddle on the floor.

The pain was unbearable but I was unable to slip from consciousness. I was awake for every bloody painful moment.

Again and again the whip cut into my skin ripping and tearing as it was jerked away and swooshed forward once again .

The whole time all I could think was Jason loved me. and no matter what I will always love him.

Even after this.

What seemed like countless hours later Jason dropped the whip and walked over to me. He unlocked the chains that bound me and let me fall to the blood soaked floor. My blood.

I laid on the floor unable to move. I didn't even scream when he kicked me sharply in the side my throat was too raw.

He bent down to whisper in my ear "its not over yet bitch see you later"

He snickered and then left.

I closed my eyes and let the pain and darkness consume me.

I awoke to the sound of rough hot sex coming from Jason's room. I heard a girl scream out in pleasure and my heart wretched.

"oh Jason god Jason yes just like that"

The next voice was Jason's "Reese oh god baby your so fucking good. Harder. Faster"

I knew he had wanted me to hear. To know that he was with someone else. To know he had moved on.

Jason could hit me. He could torture me in every way imagined. He could bleed me dry. But this was too much. I had given him my heart and he had ripped it into tiny pieces.

I wanted to die. I prayed for it.

But even tears had abandoned me.

Even they hated me now.


	17. Chapter 17

Riley's POV

I heard the door open and someone walk onto the room.

"Jason" my voice was tear strained and quite

Johnson walked around to me so I could see him

"I don't think Jason really wants to see you right now. Or ever again"

My heart ached at his words.

Johnson bent down and poured something cold over my back. I screamed out in pain and he stuffed a cloth into my mouth.

"shut up bitch. I'm trying to help you these wounds are infected."

Infected? didn't it take time for wounds to get infected? I spit out the cloth and tried to talk.

"that's impossible. It takes at least a week for wounds to get infected."

Johnson laughed bitterly

"I know. You've been in a coma for two and a half weeks. Why don't you just die already bitch"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. the pain caused by Johnson cleaning my wounds stopped anything other than screams from leaving my mouth.

When he was done and my back was bandaged I rolled onto my side to look at him.

"how bad is it?"

He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"the wounds have mostly healed and the infection is almost gone. Unfortunately you should be fine in a few more days"

I shook my head "I didn't mean my wounds Johnson"

He sent me an evil glare

"how the hell do you think it is riley you broke him. No he was already broken you shattered him to pieces. The kid had already been through more than most people can ever handle and then you had to go and do this to him. We aren't the only monsters."

He turned to leave but I reached out to stop him. I had to make him understand.

"no Johnson please stop let me explain! It wasn't like that I swear! Please just let me explain."

He stared at me with a cold expression.

"why should I"

"because I need Jason to know the truth. Please for Jason?"

He didn't speak but he didn't walk away. I took this as a sign to continue.

"after you kidnapped me I knew I had to come up with a plan. I thought if I could just get close enough to him, make him care for me, then I could steal the key and escape."

Johnson snorted "I knew it you little bitch"

I shot him a glare and forced myself up on my elbows ignoring the pain.

"shut up and listen for once in your god damn life"

His hands balled into fists but I stood my ground

I knew I was treading on thin ice but I had to explain.

"the plan was going perfectly, but there was a little problem. Something I never planned for happened. Something I didn't think was possible."

"and what's that" Johnson sneered

I used the pole to pull myself to my feet and I glared directly at him

"I fell in love with Jason."

I could see the shock on his face. It was quickly placed with disbelief

"that's a bunch of shit. How stupid do you think I am?"

I knew I couldn't make him believe me.

I didn't try to stop him as he walked towards the door.

As he turned the knob to leave I tried one last time.

"Johnson"

He turned back to look at me

"what the hell do you want now?"

I stood as straight as I could and let all my emotions out through my eyes.

"I took the key after the first time Jason and I slept together. I had, had it for four days when you found it. If I had wanted to escape I would have done it already."

I saw it in his eyes. He believed me. I wanted to cheer but I knew that was only half the battle. The one that mattered the most still hated me.

"please tell Jason I love him"

Johnson gave me one last shocked look before walking out of the room.

I sank back down to the floor in misery.

Something I've realized over the past few days. Waiting is worse than death.

Jason's POV

I stepped back from the doorway like I had been burned.

No she was lying.

When I heard riley awake I had crept over to the door. I wanted to see what she was saying.

Now I wished I hadn't.

The bitch was still trying to lie her way out of things.

I cant believe what she said. I just cant.

Because that would mean she loved me too.

And that was impossible.

Or was it?

I had spent the past week going over every moment riley and I had shared together. Now I had reached a conclusion.

She did love me.

I could remember seeing it in her eyes when we kissed, when we made love.

i had know it all along and I had still done what I did.

And she still loved me.

I had hurt her unthinkably and I knew if I walked in her room right now she would still take me back.

It was too much.

I had been through loosing my parents, my brother, all of my friends. I had been through jail and murdered people. And then when I finally had a second chance, I had pushed away the only person I had left. The person I loved.

This was the last straw.

I walked out of my room and over to the table where Johnson was sitting drinking jack. I grabbed the car keys and started to leave.

"McCann where you going?"

I looked back at him and I knew he knew.

Without a word I turned and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Riley's POV

The door to my room slung open to reveal a panting Johnson. He raced over to me and yanked me to my feet. His eyes where full of panic.

"what's wrong. Johnson what' wrong?"

He looked at me, his eyes brimming with tears

"riley you have to help me please. Its Jason he … he.. He heard us talking the other day and now he knows you love him and he hates himself for not giving you a chance to explain and now he's gone to kill himself."

His words came out in one long jumbled sentence that made my heart drop to my feet.

"wha.. Wh.. What? Where has he gone?"

"to the cliffs. Alex use to take him there about the time."

I raced towards the door

"how far are they"

"twenty minutes by foot…

I would never get there on time.

Johnson tossed me something and I caught them. They were keys.

"but about five minutes for a world champ drag racer who has access to a dodge charger."

I smiled

"thank you"

I turned and raced out to the charger slinging myself inside and revving the engine.

I smiled as power raced through the car.

I'm coming Jason.

I wont loose you.

Jason's POV

I stood at the edge of the cliff. The cold wind blew against my face making me shiver. I thought about all the memories that had taken place on this cliff. All the laughs with Alex. The time I came here when my first crush, Susan Baker, broke my heart. The morning after I lost my virginity to nineteen year old Megan Stewart. After my parents funeral.

This place was a huge part of my life. It seemed like the right place to end it.

Tires squealed in the distant but I ignored them.

I was only thinking about one thing.

Riley.

I could almost hear her screaming my name. telling me to stop.

I smiled slightly

"I'm sorry Riley. I love you"

I took a step forward, the toe of my sneakers edging out over the side of the rock. Pebbles tumbled over the side, falling freely into the cold black waters below. The water lapped against the rock face like hungry black tongues waiting to swallow me whole.

It would be quick, painless. That was much more than I deserved.

I could still hear riley screaming my name. it kept getting louder and louder.

I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes and took one final breath.

"see you soon Alex"

I took a step forward but before I could fall a force rammed into me knocking me to the ground.

All the breath whooshed out of my lungs as my body slammed into the dirt.

Arms wrapped around me and I felt a warm body on top of me.

The figure shook with sobs.

I opened my eyes to see riley clinging to me and sobbing into my shirt.

Well fuck maybe I did end up in heaven.

I smiled and pulled her close kissing her with everything I had.

There was no way this was hell

Riley's POV

I clung to hin and sobbed into his shirt. The image of him standing at the edge of the cliff was still fresh in my mind.

Thank god I had stopped him.

I pulled away from the kiss and started into his eyes. He smiled at me and stroked my hair.

"this is impossible. I didn't even feel a thing then I open my eyes and you're here. I don't deserve this" he kissed across my cheeks and lips, smiling the whole time.

Did he think he was dead?

"Jason what are you talking about"

He laughed "nothing its just I don't know I expected fire and brimstone and all that jizz. This… this is crazy."

I sat up and tried to stand but he pulled my back down so I was straddling his waist.

"wait don't leave yet please just stay here for a second"

He was smiling up at me and I had to stop myself from laughing.

Was he serious

"Jason you're not dead" not being able to stop myself i reached down to brush hair out of his eyes. He caught my hand and held it against his cheek

"im not so sure your right. If I was alive you wouldn't be here. There's no way you would still care after…" he trailed off and I sighed. He wasn't going to believe me. There was only one thing I could think might work.

I slapped him roughly across the cheek "Jason you idiot you aren't dead! Who the hell do you think you are Edward Cullen. You're alive. I'm here. I love you. Okay"

He shook his head and I grabbed the front of his shirt, hauling his lips to mine. I kissed him long and hard and once we were both out of breath I pulled away

"you better believe me I don't want to have to slap you again"

He shook his head and I grabbed the hair at the back of his neck to stop him.

"no there's no way I…"

I sighed and got up, pulling away when he tried to stop me. I turned around so my back was to him and pulled up my shirt.

I waited till I heard him gasp to lower my shirt.

I knew what he had seen.

I knew there were scars

I turned around and looked down at him.

"do you believe me not"

He looked at the ground

"did Johnson threaten you? Huh? Did he pay you to come stop me?"

My jaw dropped open

"Jason no he didn't pay me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jason got to his feet and started to pace "he must have threatened you then. Theres no way you would stop me on your own you must hate me."

I walked over to him and stood in front of him. Taking his face in my hands I forced him to look at me

"Jason I did stop you own my won because I LOVE YOU! Jason McCann I love you and theres nothing you can do to stop that love"

He looked at me for a second before pushing me away from him

"what the fuck is wrong with YOU! Are you fucking mental? I kidnapped you, beat you, kept you from your family, tortured you multiple times and you LOVE ME? You're a fucking nut case."

He stalked over to where I had parked the car and sat on the hood.

I could feel tears starting down my cheeks but I forced them away. This was not the time.

I walked over and sat beside him, flinching when he scooted away from me just the slightest bit.

"Jason there's something I need to tell you about me"

Jason snorted "Johnson already told me everything about you. Except maybe the part about you being certifiably mental."

I laughed bitterly "evidently he left some things out. Maybe your right maybe I am mental but I have damn good reason to be. Who says you're the only one that's hurting Jason?"

He finally looked over at me "what do you mean"

I smiled a little "did Johnson ever mention that I had a brother?"

Jason looked over at me confused "no he didn't"

I smirked "that's because he didn't know about my brother no one does my dad made sure of that." I sighed and looked down "Jason I've never told anyone about this never talked about it with anyone. But I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before and I want you to know that I can love you because I understand" I took a deep breath.

Jason reached over and took my hand in his intertwining our fingers "riley you may think you understand but you don't. I've done horrible things I've killed people. I'm a criminal"

I smiled over at him "you wanna know something I know about criminals Jason? They're not monsters they're normal people who make very bad decisions. They just need someone to understand"

"how do you know that" I smiled as he began drawing hearts into the side of my hand with his thumb.

"I had a brother. His name was Michael, or Mike to me. He made so very bad decisions and joined a gang. Well my dad was police chief at the time and he found the blueprints for a bank robbery in mike's room. He had the whole police force waiting for them when hey arrived. Well things got nasty and mike… my dad shot him. His own son. But my dad didn't care he was to ashamed to care. He spent the next year making sure no one ever knew mike even existed. He lost his job but he succeeded. I've hated him ever since. Mike may have been a criminal but he was my brother and a better person than most people. I love him no matter what he did. Just like I love you no matter what."

Jason reached up and wiped away my tears "riley I'm so sorry. For everything."

Before he could say another thing I flung my arms around him and attacked him with kisses.

After a few glorious seconds he pulled away

"riley wait I wasn't finished. You cant stay with me. The things I do put me in danger there are more people who want to kill me than you can count."

I shook my head and gripped him tighter "no Jason I don't care. There's always time to change you can stop bombing. You can be the good guy. Please Jason I cant loose you"

He let me go and got off the car to stand in front of me.

He sighed and looked down before looking me In the eyes.

The ice was back

"im sorry riley but… I don't love you"

The world seemed to freeze and then it all went black.


	19. Chapter 19

Riley's POV

I woke up to warm sunshine hitting my face.

I smiled and rolled over feeling for Jason beside me.

My hand reached out and hit a furry pillow.

I frowned. Since when did Jason have furry pillows?

I opened my eyes and my heart lurched.

I wasn't in the ware house. I was in my room.

What had he done.

I heard the ding of an alarm clock downstairs and I sprung to my feet.

Mom.

I ran down the stairs and into my mom's room.

"mommy!"

Her eyes flew open and she looked at me in disbelief

"riley!"

I launched myself at her hugging her furiously

"I'm home mom I'm home"

She hugged me and sobbed into my shoulder

"oh honey are you alright I missed you so much"

I smiled

"I missed you too mom and yes I'm fine"

We sat like that for what seemed like forever. Sobbing happily into each others shoulder.

She insisted on taking me to the doctor.

That was not a good time.

Seeing all my scars and bruises put her in hysterics.

Later, after we had eaten and I had gone to bed, I lay awake in bed.

I couldn't sleep.

Why would he leave me? Did he really not love me back?

No he did love me I could feel it.

But had I made it up to satisfy myself.

I turned on my side and snuggled into my pillow to cry.

My pillow made a papery crunch when I turned my head into it.

That was odd.

I reached up and pulled a square of paper out form under my head.

I turned on my bedside light and looked at it.

It was the picture of me and Jason I had taken when we were together.

I smiled as tears streamed down my cheek.

I noticed I looked happy in the picture. Happy and in love.

I looked over at Jason and my breath caught in my throat.

He looked the same.

I noticed a small back arrow drawn at the bottom corner. It looked like it was a sign to turn the picture over.

I flipped it over and saw the writing on the back.

I knew instantly it was Jason's

_Please don't forget me. I love you Riley._

_I knew it I knew he loved me to. _

_I also knew why he left._

_He thought being with him put me in danger._

_I don't care. _

_I have to find him have to make him understand._

_I hugged the picture to my chest and stared out my window at the night sky_

"_I'm going to find you Jason. You can run to the ends of the earth but im going to find you. And when I do you'll be the one taken captive."_

_Jason's POV_

_I removed my fingers from the pressure point in riley's neck and caught her as she fainted._

_I opened the car door and laid her down in the seat._

_Leaning down I placed a kiss at her lips_

"_I'm so sorry riley. I love you too but I cant put your life in danger any longer. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."_

_A tear dropped from my cheek to hers. _

_I knew I had to do this no matter how much it killed me. I had to do it for her._

_I closed the door and walked around the car, climbing in the drivers side. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and dialed Johnson_

"_Jason? Oh thank god you're alive what the hell is wrong with you man how could…"_

"_john just shut up and listen okay I need you to do me a favor"_

_He sighed "yeah man whatever you want just don't ever try that again"_

_I looked over at riley passed out beside me. Your doing this for her remember that_

"_I need you to get all of riley's things together and meet me at her house at midnight. Then get all of your things out of the warehouse and disappear"_

"_Jason man what are you up to"_

"_just trust me Johnson please"_

_I hung up and looked down at riley. I brushed a tendril of her corn silk hair out of her beautiful face and looked over at the clock. _

_11:45 _

_Only fifteen minutes left with her._

_I leaned over and kissed her again._

_I sighed and began to drive. _

_I met Johnson at her house and snuck into her room through the balcony._

_Her mom was sleeping downstairs. _

_I laid her carefully on the bed and then reached into my back pocket and pulled out a square of paper._

_I unfolded it and smiled._

_It was a picture of me and riley that she had taken a while ago._

_She smiled up at me happily._

_But she wasn't truly happy._

_She couldn't be truly happy with me._

_I sighed and placed the picture beside her on the pillow before bending down to kiss her one last time._

"_I love you riley and I always will. You showed me im not a monster. Thank you for loving me."_

_I kissed her soft lips one final time and then turned to Johnson._

_With a nod we were both out and back on the street._

_He hugged me _

"_I'm gonna miss you bro you were like a brother to me you know that right?"_

_I smiled and hugged him tightly._

"_I know. I feel the same."_

_He looked back up at riley's window_

"_you're only causing yourself more trouble you know. One thing I learned about that girl is she doesn't give up without a hard fight. She'll come after you. She wont tire easily Jason not with the force that's driving her."_

_I looked down forcing myself not to look up at her room_

"_I know but I'm hoping ill be long gone by then"_

_He looked at me confused_

"_Jason why are you doing this, to her and yourself"_

_I couldn't take it anymore and my eyes wandered up to her window._

_I knew she was sleeping safely inside_

"_because I love her and I cant make her happy or safe."_

_He shook his head and then left with a final salute as he climbed into his car._

_I headed back to the warehouse and took all the money I had out._

_I left my clothes for the cops to find._

_They would think I was dead._

_Maybe riley would to._

_But for some reason I knew she would look for me anyway._

_I opened the closet where we kept the C4 and set the tiny pen bomb inside._

_It was just a miniature bomb. Not even enough to kill a cat._

_But the tiny explosion would be enough to set fire to the hundreds of pounds of C4"_

_I walked out of the ware house and got far enough out of the way so as not to be harmed._

_3...2...1_

_The building exploded into a ball of flames lighting the dark sky and sending shards of shrapnel slicing through the night air. The heat hit in a gust of wind making my hair blow crazily._

_I watched the building burn until I hear sirens._

_I took one final look at the smoldering ruins then turned to walk down the dark ally to the street._

_I walked down the deserted street into my new life._

_Without my life…_


End file.
